


Stay With Me?

by heterophobictjkippen



Series: alone [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AND GAY, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, This is Bad, but mostly bad, romance or just close friends? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: 90% of the time, Jared would be completely fine home alone, his parents out on some business trip, no siblings around, and only his cat, Susan, around. He liked being alone. No one to bother him, or catch him jerking off, or see any of the suspicious packages at his door.





	Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> im overdue for posting a kleinphy fic so here u guys go
> 
> blease i have no more ideas blease request something in the comments

90% of the time, Jared would be completely fine home alone, his parents out on some business trip, no siblings around, and only his cat, Susan, around. He liked being alone. No one to bother him, or catch him jerking off, or see any of the suspicious packages at his door.

But there were times (a lot more than he'd like to admit) where he got rather lonely. There were times where he found himself longing for some sort of attention from anyone - whether it be his parents or any friends. 

He sighed thinking about that. He didn't really have any friends. Evan ditched him months ago, but for a good reason. He did not want to think about what had gone down, but the words kept going back. Everything Evan had thrown at him, every single point, every single pent up insult, every single word spoken to him began to bother him again. Jared didn't notice he started crying until the warm tears dripped onto his phone, held by shaking hands.

He curled himself into a tight ball on his bed, Susan right at his feet. Sobbing into his pillow seemed like such a juvenile thing to do, but he didn't know what else to do. It's not like he could call anyone or ask anyone for help. 

But as he sobbed like a fucking baby, something popped into his head. It wasn't something he wanted to do or even consider, but what other choice did he have?

Connor. Fucking. Murphy. He couldn't call him his friend, but they didn't completely hate each other. They talked often, and Connor quickly replaced Evan as his new acquaintance. 

While he was busy crying, he fumbled for his phone on his nightstand, flipping his body over to lay on his back. He opened messenger and his and Connor's conversation. Nervous to ask him for this, he began typing.

'connor can u come over?’

Simple enough, right?

The answer came back within a few minutes.

'why’

Jared sighed.

'i need someone rn. just come over pls.’

Connor went quiet for another five minutes.

'on my way.’

“Great.” Jared muttered to himself. He took his glasses off and wiped his wet eyes. He had to make himself somewhat decent before he showed up. There was no way he was showing him that vulnerability.

He got off of his bed and marched himself into his bathroom, forcing himself to stare into the cracked mirror. He had to bring himself close to his reflection to notice the redness of his entire face. He took out a hand towel from the closet, drenched it in cool water, and held it to his face. He learned somewhere that this settled down the redness, and he definitely needed it. He kept it there for a minute before pulling it away and tossing it into the laundry bin.

He gazed back into his reflection, somewhat satisfied with how he looked. He wasn't going to change his clothes, however. He'd stay in Evan's old hoodie, black shorts, and his favorite weed leaf socks. He tried to hold back tears and trudged upstairs.

He pulled his phone out of the pocket and checked messenger. Connor texted him that he was almost there and Jared took a long, deep breath. He was already starting to feel guilty about asking Connor, who probably had better things to do, to come over just because he was sad and lonely and pathetic.

By the time he had gotten upstairs and contemplated telling Connor to just go back home and that he'd be fine, his guest arrived. There were two sharp raps on the door, and Jared huffed, opening it slowly.

“Hey.” He greeted, as casually as possible, masking the fact he previously had been sobbing his soul out.

“Cut the bullshit, Jared.” Connor barked, stepping inside and crossing his arms. “You never call me over unless you want weed or you're upset. What's bothering you?”

“Nothing. Why would you think that?” Lying came naturally to Jared when it came to this topic. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

Connor glared down at him and began walking down to his basement, Jared following close behind. They both sat down on Jared's bed, and now he was ashamed. 

“What's going on, Jared?” The taller boy asked again, less harsh than previously.

Jared sighed, picking Susan up from her spot and holding her close to his chest, despite her protests. “I just- I'm so lonely right now. I hate being alone. I just miss having someone around.” He admitted, choking back tears ready to spill.

He let Susan go, and immediately covered his face with his hands. “It's so fucking pathetic, I just miss him so much. I wish I didn't fuck up as badly as I did.” He sobbed, muffled by his sweaty hands.

He heard nothing from the other as he cried, and he began regretting everything he had just told him. It wasn't until moments later, Connor wrapped his long arms around his hunched over body, pulling him into his lap and holding his body close.

Jared, although still a pathetic, sobbing mess, found himself secure in the boy’s arms, and it made him calm down just a bit. The two said nothing as he cried, Connor just held him tightly. After about 15 minutes, the shorter boy had calmed down completely. 

He pulled away slightly and looked up at Connor, wiping the remainder of the tears away. “Sorry you had to see that.” He let out a short laugh, but the other just frowned.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked softly, stroking Jared's hair. “You can't help these kind of things. It's alright to be upset.” He murmured, rubbing his back while he continued with his hair.

“I don't like people seeing this side of me.” He confessed. “Especially someone like you. I mean, we're barely even friends.”

Connor couldn't help but chuckle at that, and Jared thought he was laughing at him for a second. “I thought we were pretty decent friends. I mean, we're on a first name basis, are we not?” 

Jared finally laughed as well, letting a snort accidentally slip out, causing the two boys to break out into uncontrollable laughter, bodies shaking and tears streaming down both of their eyes. 

It died down after a minute, and Connor sighed. “You all okay now?” He asked, arms still wrapped around the smaller boy. 

“I think so.” Jared answered, reaching for his glasses. “Uh, just one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“This is gonna sound so weird.” He muttered, already turning a pale red color. “But, uh, can you staywithmetonight?”

“Woah, slow down, Jare.” Jare???? “I couldn't hear that.” 

“It's nothing.” Jared quickly told him, scrambling to get out of Connor's lap.

Connor, however, saw through that lie and held him back. “Did you ask if I could stay with you? Because that's not weird. I'll stay right here.” He promised, hand drifting back to Jared's rather greasy hair.

“Okay.” He whispered, leaning into his source of warmth. “I don't have any clothes for you to sleep in.”

Connor shrugged. “I have boxers on under these jeans. I'll just sleep in that. Don't worry about it, 'kay?” Jared nodded. 

“As you can tell, I'm already in my pajamas. I have been for days.”

“When was the last time you showered, Jare?” He did not want to be honest. It had been a week, which he knew was horrible, but the urge to drown himself in the bathtub was insatiable, and he really didn't want to do that to himself.

“A week ago.” He mumbled, hiding his face again.

“Alright.” Connor sighed. “Here, get off.” He pushed Jared out of his lap and headed into the bathroom, and Jared was left confused until he heard the water turn on.

“Come here.” He called. Jared really didn't have a choice, did he?

He decided to get up and follow Connor to the bathroom, giving him a look of uncertainty. “You're not gonna.. be in there with me, are you?”

“Pft, no.” He dismissed, dipping his hand underneath the showerhead to make sure it was warm enough. “You'll be okay. If you take longer than 30 minutes, I'll come in and make sure you're alive.” He joked, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Jared was left to his own devices, standing there for a few seconds before deciding to strip himself. It felt weird, finally taking off the shirt and shorts he had been wearing for a week. He hoped a shower would at least make him feel decent again. 

He stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit his chest and nearly scald him. He wiped his eyes and turned for the shampoo, really not wanting to wash his hair. But it would make Connor happy, so he had to. It felt like a long, grueling process, but he was already starting to feel a tiny bit better. 

After he felt clean enough, he turned the water off, and wrapped his lower half in a towel. He remembered he didn't have any other clothes with him, so he'd have to head back into his room. Practically naked. Where Connor was. He was fucked.

No matter. He just opened the door and stepped back into his room, awkwardly opening his drawer and fishing out a shirt and boxers, immediately running back to the bathroom to change before Connor could say anything. He felt insanely awkward, being in the same room as Connor while he had nothing but a towel on. God, he was so pathetic.

He got changed quickly, heading back into his room. 

“How was your shower?” Connor immediately asked, looking up from his phone.

“Wet and hot.” He shrugged, crawling up onto his bed with the other boy.

“Hot.” Connor repeated, a dorky smile spread across his face.

“No homo, you should have joined me.” Jared giggled, running a hand through his wet hair. “What time is it?”

“11 pm. I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night.” He paused. “And by the look of your eyebags, neither did you.”

Jared nodded in response, laying himself down. “Go ahead and change. I'm not looking.” 

Connor got up and immediately unbuckled his jeans, slipping them off and kicking them to the side. He decided to pull his black shirt off as well, going to turn off the light.

“You don't mind if we cuddle, right?” He asked, crawling into bed as well. 

“Sure. No homo, though.”

“It's 2018, Jare. Pro homo. Besides, we're both gay.” 

Jared huffed. “Just cuddle me, dummy.”

And Connor did, wrapping his arms around Jared's still damp body. He pulled him close and shut his eyes. “Goodnight, Jare.”

“Night, Con.”

And they stayed like that the entire night, only slight tossing and turning from Jared. But thankfully Connor was there to keep him still and calm for the most part.


End file.
